Dreams
by mileouttahell
Summary: Sappy, angsty, G/T fic. ^_^ *grin* yaoi warning. (Now through the epilogue!)
1. Dreams 1- Goten

Konnichiwa! I'm Yasai-chan, and I'd like to welcome you to Audrey Mary's and my fic. A quick warning: this is a Trunks and

Goten fic. In other words, they are a couple. So bye-bye to all you homophobes out there. If you go on and read this, it's

your problem.

Now, if the idea of Trunks and Goten as a couple actually intrigues you, then read on.

Another note is that we played with the ares just for kicks. (Well, we thought that Trunks and Goten were more fun when they

were younger, and Bran and Pan when they were older.)

So...Pan is 16, Bra 17, both in high school.

Trunks is 22, Goten 21, both in college.

Other parts archived at http://geocities.com/aleeaw/dragonball/dreams

*********************************** @}---{------********************************

Chapter one: Dreams in the Mist

Spare a little candle

Save some light for me,

Figures up ahead,

Moving in the trees

White skin in linen

Perfume on my wrist

And the full moon that hangs over

These dreams in the mist...

Goten stared out the window at the stars. Somewhere out there under the stars was Trunks. He wondered when he'd begun to

care so much for Trunks. He laughed bitterly. His best friend, and probably the straigtest person he knew, at least in

appearance. 

As for him, he tried his hardest...for his mother. He brought home girl after girl, hoping one of them would spark real interest in

his heart. He knew his mother would react...harsly (to say the least) if she knew he liked Trunks as more than a friend. So he

hid his feelings from the world, and from himself.

Parisu was the latest in a string of girls Goten had brought home to please his mother. She was nice, enough, he supposed. But

she couldn't fill the empty, gaping hole in his heart.

Maybe his mom was right, and he should settle down. But any girl who was nice enough to marry was too nice to be stuck in

an unhappy marriage from the outset. He looked down at the diary in his hands. For three years and counting, he'd been

confessing his feelings to this ratty blue-bound book. Needless to say, he'd made sure no one even knew about the existance of

the book. After all, Trunks wasn't exactly known for his disceetness. If he knew about it, he'd read it for sure, something Goten

would certainly rather not have happen.

Goten sighed again and flopped backwards onto his bed. Who was he fooling? He'd never have a chance with Trunks. World's

most eleible bachelor two years in a row, every gorgeous woman in the world after him...like Trunks would even give him a

second glance with all the potentials he could pick from.

Tucking the diary carefully into his pillowcase, Goten fell into a deep, if not peaceful sleep.

A mysterious figure crept into Goten's room late that night, and slipped the diary from the pillowcase. Hmmmm, he thought,

This might be very useful in the future.

The figure crept out again with the book.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" screamed a voice early the next morning (Saturday.) "HAS ANYONE SEEN MY DIARY???"

"YOU keep a DIARY Goten?" Trunks, who was meeting Goten for a sparring match, asked with a smirk.

"I wonder if Pan took it," Goten muttered to himself. "Ahhh, I have to find it now!" Trunks rolled his eyes, and grabbing Goten


	2. Dreams 2- Trunks

Konnichiwa! I'm Yasai-chan, and I'd like to welcome you to Audrey Mary's and my fic. A quick warning: this is a Trunks and

Goten fic. In other words, they are a couple. So bye-bye to all you homophobes out there. If you go on and read this, it's

your problem.

Now, if the idea of Trunks and Goten as a couple actually intrigues you, then read on.

Another note is that we played with the ares just for kicks. (Well, we thought that Trunks and Goten were more fun when they

were younger, and Bran and Pan when they were older.)

So...Pan is 16, Bra 17, both in high school.

Trunks is 22, Goten 21, both in college.

Other parts archived at http://geocities.com/aleeaw/dragonball/dreams

*********************************** @}---{------********************************

Chapter one: Dreams in the Mist

Spare a little candle

Save some light for me,

Figures up ahead,

Moving in the trees

White skin in linen

Perfume on my wrist

And the full moon that hangs over

These dreams in the mist...

Goten stared out the window at the stars. Somewhere out there under the stars was Trunks. He wondered when he'd begun to

care so much for Trunks. He laughed bitterly. His best friend, and probably the straigtest person he knew, at least in

appearance. 

As for him, he tried his hardest...for his mother. He brought home girl after girl, hoping one of them would spark real interest in

his heart. He knew his mother would react...harsly (to say the least) if she knew he liked Trunks as more than a friend. So he

hid his feelings from the world, and from himself.

Parisu was the latest in a string of girls Goten had brought home to please his mother. She was nice, enough, he supposed. But

she couldn't fill the empty, gaping hole in his heart.

Maybe his mom was right, and he should settle down. But any girl who was nice enough to marry was too nice to be stuck in

an unhappy marriage from the outset. He looked down at the diary in his hands. For three years and counting, he'd been

confessing his feelings to this ratty blue-bound book. Needless to say, he'd made sure no one even knew about the existance of

the book. After all, Trunks wasn't exactly known for his disceetness. If he knew about it, he'd read it for sure, something Goten

would certainly rather not have happen.

Goten sighed again and flopped backwards onto his bed. Who was he fooling? He'd never have a chance with Trunks. World's

most eleible bachelor two years in a row, every gorgeous woman in the world after him...like Trunks would even give him a

second glance with all the potentials he could pick from.

Tucking the diary carefully into his pillowcase, Goten fell into a deep, if not peaceful sleep.

A mysterious figure crept into Goten's room late that night, and slipped the diary from the pillowcase. Hmmmm, he thought,

This might be very useful in the future.

The figure crept out again with the book.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" screamed a voice early the next morning (Saturday.) "HAS ANYONE SEEN MY DIARY???"

"YOU keep a DIARY Goten?" Trunks, who was meeting Goten for a sparring match, asked with a smirk.

"I wonder if Pan took it," Goten muttered to himself. "Ahhh, I have to find it now!" Trunks rolled his eyes, and grabbing Goten


	3. Dreams 3- Pan

So, anyone know who the mysterious figure is who's playing matchmaker? (The one who stole the diary?) Guess! You'll never

guess. ^____^

Chapter three: Of Your Lonliness

Now here you go again

You say you want your freedom

Well who am I to keep you down

It's only right that you should

Play the way you feel it

But listen carefully to the sound

Of your loneliness

Pan woke up late on a Sunday and went to Bra's house to gossip. On the way out of her room she saw a little blue book lying

by the door. She didn't recognize it, but picked it up anyway, thinking Bra might have left it there.

Over at Bra's house, the girls got settled down on Bra's bed for some serious gossip.

"Any luck with Goten?" Pan asked first.

"No," Bra answered, sighing. "How about you with Trunks?"

"No," Pan said mournfully. "It's like he has no interest in girls.

"Goten has too much interest in girls. He just flits between them like a butterfly between flowers. And I think he's getting drunk

on the nectar."

Pan nodded and sighed.

Then she remembered the little blue book.

"Bra-chan, did you leave this at my house?" she asked, pulling it out.

"No..." Bra replied.

"Huh. I wonder if there's a name inside..." She opened the book to a page in the middle, reading a bit of the scrabbly

handwriting. Her eyes widened as she read. "Eh, Bra-chan- I think I just figured out why you can't get Goten's attention."

"Why?" Bra asked. When she got no reply, she began to read over Pan's shoulder. "Oh, Kami-sama..." she breathed, then

suddenly she yelled, "He's GAY?!" really loud.

"Who's gay?" Bulma said, sticking her head in from the kitchen.

"Heh heh. No one, 'Kaa-san," Bra said nervously, hiding the diary. Bulma shook her head at the weirdness of teenagers and left

the room.

Bra sighed. "Well, there go my chances...and Parisu's...I wonder if I should tell her." She sighed, them began to brighten up. "It

is kinda cute, though. Who woulda guessed."

A figure slipped quickly into the room and out again, dropping a paper next to Bra's foot. I guessed...

"Do you think Trunks likes Goten, too?" Pan said. "Did you just say Trunks likes Goten?" Bulma asked, sticking her head back

into the room.

"Eh heh heh, no," Pan laughed nervously. "I said- Brunch with Go at ten."

"Oh," Bulma said, leaving.

"How fake that sounded," Bra hissed at her friend.

"Hey, I was under pressure!" Pan hissed back, tilting her head toward the door. The two slipped out and took off in order to

get some privacy.

"So, DO you think Trunks likes Goten?" Pan continued where they had left off.

"Oh, definitely," Bra said, without missing a beat. "He says he never goes on dates because he doesn't have time, but he finds

lots of time to spar with Goten, not to mention going to movies, working on homework..." Bra gave a big grin like a hungry

alligator. "Oh, yeah, I think this fell out of the diary or something," she said, pulling out a paper and unfolding it. Then she

smiled. "Goten can't draw, right?" "Yeah," Pan said puzzled. "His people look like potatoes with deformities."

Bra smirked. "Well, then this answers the question of whether Trunks likes Goten or not," she said, handing the paper to Pan. It

was a drawing of the whole gang, with Trunks and Goten holding hands.

"Yay! Time to play matchmaker!" Pan yelled happily. Then she noticed the look on Bra's face. "And no, we are NOT going to

blackmail them into going on a date."

"Awwww, man," Bra said with a sigh.

The two girls began making their plans. 


	4. Dreams 4- Bra

Chapter four: Like A Heartbeat   
  
Like a heartbeat...drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering what you had  
And what you lost...  
And what you had...  
And what you lost   
  
"First, I go and tell Goten that I found out Trunks liked him, and vice-versa. You do the same for Trunks." Pan said excitedly.   
Bra sighed. "Okay, that's what we will do then."   
Pan left to go tell Goten and Bra walked out to find Trunks.   
She soon found him training in the woods, alone.   
"Trunks!" Bra said. "I've been looking all round for you!"   
"Really?" Trunks said, kicking and punching in air. "Why?"   
Bra sighed. She cared a lot for her brother. How did she tell him what she knew? She thought hard that maybe Trunks did'nt really like Goten, and he would hate her. SHe decided just to go ahead and tell him. "Trunks are you...errr...I mean to say..."   
Trunks stared at her. "Am I what?" he asked, with a slight worried note to his voice.   
"Are you...g-going to come home for dinner?"   
He looked confused. "What?"   
"I just wanted to know if you were coming home to eat?"   
He gave her a strange look. "Of course, I'm a Saiyan! We need lots of food to grow up to be big and strong," he said.   
Bra hung her head in defeat and walked back to the house.   
Pan was there. "DidyoutellTrunks?"   
Bra waved her hand in her face. "What? slow down!"   
"Did you tell Trunks?"   
Bra bit her lip. "No, I couldn't. You didn't tell Goten, did you?"   
Pan sighed. "No, I couldn't."   
Bra leaned into Pan. "We need to come up with a good EVIL plan..."   
Pan's face broke out in a smile at the thought of an Evil Plan and the two girls sat down to think.   
A figure stood in the woods, listening to the two girls…  
  



	5. Dreams 5- Goten

Chapter five: Shadows where I stand   
  
Darkness on the edge  
Shadows where I stand  
I search for the time  
On a watch with no hands  
I want to see you clearly  
Come closer than this  
But all I remember  
Are the dreams in the mist...   
  
Goten was eating dinner with his family after he finished sparring with Trunks. He wondered what Trunks had been thinking when he'd made that comment on his outfit...he must have been joking. But he'd made sure to wear something tight, just in case.  
A light blush stained his cheeks just remembering the "outfit incident" as he liked to think of it. Trunks hadn't looked half bad in his tank top and cargo pants, himself. A real lady killer. Goten sighed, that was the problem.   
"Hey, Goten, you blushing???" Pan teased. She reached into the backback by her chair and pulled out a little book that looked awfully "By the way, you left this in my room."  
Pan had never seen someone snatch something so fast. One minute she was holding the diary, next minute it was in Goten's hands and he was holding it very possesively. (As well he might, considering the contents.)  
"You didn't read any of it, did you?" he asked nervously.Oh please...  
"No, of course not," Pan lied, giving her uncle the puppy dog eyes.  
"You're lying, aren't you Pan," Gohan said sternly.  
"No, of course not," Pan said quickly. "Don't you think I'd be freaking out if I had read some of the things that are in there?"   
The entire family (minus Goku, who was trying to balance a carrot on his nose) gaped at Pan. Oh, Kami, she read it! I'm going to kill her as soon as I get over my embarrassment...which will probably be never...  
"You- you- mean you did read it?" he asked, every drop of color draining from his face. She suddenly realized what she had said, and considering the color of her uncle's face, she'd better come up with something fast. "Oh, well, I did read one entry from the beginning, before you realized you liked-" Pan stopeed abruptly, realizing she was digging herself a deeper and deeper hole (Goten looked like he was about to pass out). "-liked Parisu. It was kinda funny because you were so nervous around her. Sorry, I wouldn't have read it, but I couldn't figure out who the book belonged to."  
Goten breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't remember that particular entry, but it might be in there. He had been keeping a diary a little while before he realized he liked Trunks, so that entry might be in there.  
"Heh ha," Goten laughed nervously. "I thought you might have read something later on."  
The rest of the famiy stared at the two in confusion (except for Goku, who was now tossing peas and trying to catch them in his mouth.) They got the feeling both Goten and Pan were hiding something. However, they all shrugged and figured it was private business between the two.  
Whew, that was close. I'm kinda mad that Goten and Trunks are both so clueless as to not realize their feelings towards each other, but in this case the cluelessness came in handy. Pan thought in relief as her family went back to eating. (Minus Goku, who had finally figured out something was going on and was trying to figure out what.)  



	6. Dreams 6- Trunks

Yasai: Oh, Audrey, you know this chap SO gives away who the shadowy figure is...at least I think it does. Oh well. ^_^'   
  
Chapter six:If You Looked in my Eyes   
Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you  
Know I'm there (Am I there)  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?   
  
After Trunks had finished sparing with Goten, he went home to eat, just as he told Bra. He was'nt really eating, since he was thinking about how good Goten looked in his tight suit. He wondered if Goten thought he looked good in what he had been wearing.   
"Earth to Trunks!" Bra said, poking him with her chop stick.   
"Oww! Hey Bra, what did you do that for?"   
SHe rolled her eyes. "You spaced out."   
He shugged. "I was just thinking about...err...I..." He started to blush and took a small bite of his sushi.   
"So, you were saying?"   
"I...none of your business Bra!"   
Bulma was busy reading of a sales report. "Kids, don't fight....." she looked up, "Trunks, what were you thinking about?" She paled. "I know!"   
Trunks turned white like a ghost. "NO! I was NOT thinking about-"   
Bra covered his mouth.   
"You met a nice girl!!!" Bulma said happily. "Tell me all about her!"   
Trunks slumped back in his chair. "I did'nt meet a girl mom...I was just thinking about what happened when me a Goten were training today, thats all."   
Bulma frowned. "Is Goten ALL you think about? If I did'nt know better, I would think you were gay!" She said bitting down on her food.   
Trunks panicked. They knew! All three of them knew about his secret!   
"Silence!" Boomed Vegeta's voice. "Leave they boy alone, woman. He needs to be thinking about his training......"   
They all looked at Vegeta. Trunks was puzzled. His father did'nt usually pick up for him.   
Bra pulled the picture out of her purse. "Here Trunks, this is yours." She said handing him it. "I found it."   
Trunks freaked out. Bra must know! He went to stuff the paper in his pocket, but it slipped from his hand and fell onto the table. Bulma's eyes went wide in shock when she saw it. "WHAT IS THAT?!?"   
Bra grabbed it quick and put it back into her purse. She laughed. "Hahaha! Funny huh? I had you all going there did'nt I?"   
Trunks looked at her. She had to know. He would have to have a talk with her later....   
Bra got up and walked into her bedroom with the picture.   
Bulma was about to say something, but Vegeta, suddenly taking an intrest in Bulma's work, asked her to explain how the stock worked.   
Trunks sighed, relived, and began daydreaming about Goten again....   
Later   
"Bra!" Trunks said, punding on her door. "Let me in!"   
SHe let him in. "Hi Trunks!"   
"Bra about the picture......" Bra laughed. "It was funny! You even had me going there for a second! But of course you were just joking. Weren't you?"   
"Of course not. Eh heh heh," Trunks replied, laughing nervously.   
Trunks shook his head after a minute. "I have to go....." He walked out of the room.   
Bra sighed in relief. "That was close! He almost found out I know!" She whispered to herself.....   
  



	7. Dreams 7- Pan

Chapter 7: When it's Raining   
  
Thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
Say...Women...they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes you clean...you'll know   
  
The two girls were talking on the phone, coming up with their Evil Plan.  
"OK, how about..." Pan said slowly, after a few minutes.  
"How about what?" Bra prompted.  
"We take the guys on make-believe blind date! Then we ditch them and play matchmaker from behind the scenes!"  
"Yeah!!!!" Bra said, liking the idea very much. "Where should we take them?"  
"How about a karaoke club? And I can find a good song for Goten to sing! He has a great voice!"  
Both girls started giggling happily. "Yes! This is great!" Bra squealed. "How about tomorrow night?"  
"OK!" Pan agreed. Both girls wandered off to find their block-headed relations and get them on the blind date.  
"Hey, Uncle Goten!" Pan said, sticking her head into Goten's open doorway. "I have a friend who'd like to meet you! How about a date tomorrow night?"  
Goten was getting used to his family's repeated attempts to match him up, although usually it came from his mother, sometimes from Videl, and occasionally from his brother. Pan taking any interest in his love-life was unusual. (Except when she too obviously tried to match him up with Bra.)  
Without even looking up from his book, he replied, "Sure."  
Pan did a double take. "It's Christmas break, Goten. Something must be wrong if you're doing your homework."  
She was right, of course. It had been a last resort for a distraction, as TV, eating, and music had all failed to distract him. He knew perfectly well that a sparring match wasn't going to work, since Pan had been on the phone and Goku had been out. That left only Trunks to spar with...  
Of course, he had now read the same page six times and had no idea what was in it...  
"Oh, yeah," Goten finally remembered. "What's her name?"  
Oops... Pan thought. I forgot...  
"Uh...Bra!" she said, shouting the first name that came to her mind.  
Goten sighed. "Pan, not again..."  
"Er, did I say Bra? I meant Bran. Heh heh..." Pan said, with a little fake laugh.  
Goten rolled his eyes and went back to reading (or trying to read) his book.  
"OK, tomorrow at eight!" Pan said cheerfully, leaving the room.  
Back in her room, she dialed Bra's number. Vegeta picked up the phone. "Uh...Vegeta-san! Can I talk to Bra?"  
"Yeah, whatever," he grunted. "She's up talking to Trunks. Give her a minute. I'll tell her you're on the phone when she comes down."  
A few minutes later Bra picked up the phone.  
"Hey! Any luck?"  
"Yep! All set! Goten has a date with 'Bran' at eight!"  
"And Trunks with Pancake..."  
Both realized that they had screwed up and began laughing. "OK, see you later, Bra."  
"You too!"  
A shadowy figure slipped off after listening on a third extension.  



	8. Dreams 8- Bra

Bra dragged Trunks down the street to the karoke bar.   
"C'mon! This will be fun, Trunks! You and Go.....err.....Pancake make the cutest couple!"   
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." She thought. How would her and Pan get away? She decided not to worry to much about that. "Were almost there!" She said.   
Bra walked Trunks into a crowded bar and sat down with him in back.   
"So...where is the 'Pancake' of yours?" He asked, looking around.   
Bra quickly scouted the scene to make sure Goten and Pan were not in view. She couldn't see them.   
A blond came on stage and started singing REALLY badly.   
"Errr.....I better go call and make sure shes coming." Bra said.   
Trunks grabbed her shirt befire she could leave. "No! Your not leaving untill my date shows up. What if she comes when your gone and I miss her?"   
Bra sighed, rolling her eyes. "Right...."   
Meanwhile, Pan and Goten where on the opposite side of the bar.   
"Goten," Pan said, tugging on his sleeve, "Did I ever tell you that you have a nice voice?"   
"OK, what do you want me to sing, Pan?" Goten asked, knowing his niece too well.   
Pan smiled happily. "I Can't Fight This Teeling by REO Speedwagon."   
"All right, all right," Goten said with a sigh, and went to sign up.   
"Where is Bran?" He asked, when she got back, growing impatient.   
"Maybe she's looking for us! I'll tell you what, why don't you stay here and I'll go look for her!"   
Goten shook his head. "No way. You're not leaving untill my date shows up!"   
Pan began to wonder what she would do. Her cell phone began to ring. "Hello?"   
"Pan!" Screamed Videl's voice. "Where have you been? Your father and I are worried sick about you!"   
Pans heart jumped. This could be her chance to get away! But the strange thing was that she told her mom where she was going, just not why.   
"Mom? I'm at a karaoke bar with Uncle Goten."   
"A bar?!? Get home RIGHT now young lady!" Her voice was so loud even Goten could hear it.   
"Yes mom..." Pan said hitting the 'end' button the phone. "You hear that Goten? I have to leave."   
Goten sighed. "How will I know who she is?"   
"Well....ummm.....Bran has purple hair and will be wearing a blue outfit. And has a killer smile!"   
Goten rolled his eyes. "Fine. But if I don't see her in a half an hour, I'm out of here."   
Back at Bra and Trunks table, Bra's cell phone began to ring also. "Hello?"   
"Bra! Where are you? I've been looking all over for you!" Boomed Bulma's voice.   
Bra wondered what set her mom off. She never caled her like this before. "Mom?"   
"Come home NOW!" And the line went dead.   
"Trunks, that was mom. I have to go."   
Trunks looked pissed. "How will I find Pancake?"   
"Pancake has black hair and the most amazing body! And she'll be wearing a black shirt and jeans."   
And with that Bra left.   
At her house, Bulma said she NEVER made a call to Bra's cell phone. Videl said the same thing to Pan.   
Walking back to the bar, Bra and Pan met up.   
"Bra!"   
"Pan!"   
They smiled. "Where did you go, Panny?" Bra asked.   
"My mom told me to come home.....but then she said she never called. Weird huh?"   
Bra bit her lip. "Same thing happened to me! That's really weird..."   
The two of them decided to go back to the bar and spy on the guys, to watch their plan in action.....   



	9. Dreams 9- Goten

Chapter nine: Words that have no Form   
  
Is it cloak n dagger  
Could it be spring or fall?  
I walk without a cut  
Through a stained glass wall  
Weaker in my eyesight,  
Candle in my grip  
And words that have no form  
Falling from my lips...   
  
Yasai: Cheer! It's finally the big chapter! Im so happy! ^_^   
  
Goten was starting to get really frustrated that Bran hadn't showed up. It was almost like Pan wanted him here while she did something else...  
Goten scratched his head. It was to far from his birthday to be a suprise party...so what was it?  
Before he could get too lost in trying to get his brain to warm up to the problem, he heard his song being called. He had almost forgotten he had promised Pan he'd sing for her. Well, it would be rude to drop out now...besides, much as he hated to admit it, he was a total ham, and he knew he had a great voice.  
He got up on stage, with the intent of wowing his audience. Instead, as soon as he started singing, he became totally immersed in the song.   
Trunks wasn't paying any attention when they announced the song, but then he heard the voice. It was the voice of an angel...Goten. He wondered very briefly how he'd come across Goten in such a big city, but the music quickly had him completely hypnotized.   
As Goten sang, he remembered his life with Trunks, good and bad.   
  
I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship  
Has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show   
  
Chibi-Goten and Trunks were both getting a piggy-back from Gohan. Goten was squealing and bouncing up and down one one shoulder, while Trunks hugged Gohan's neck from the other side.  
"I wish I had a big brother like yours," Trunks said.  
"But I'm your best friend, and it's even better having a best friend." Goten thought a moment. "And you have a dad." He looked really sad.  
"Oh, Goten, I'm sorry! You can share my dad if I can share your brother." Goten nodded and they pinkie swore on it, as Gohan looked down on them with a smile.   
  
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
'Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear   
  
Goten and Trunks were having a sleepover the night before Buu.   
"I'm scared, Trunks," Goten whispered around the thum he was sucking. "I've never beein in a real fight where someone wants to kill me."  
"Me neither," Trunks replied, hugging Goten. "But I'll make sure mean Buu doesn't kill you."  
Goten smiled. "And I'll make sure Buu-baka doesn't kill you, either."  
  
And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the wind  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer  
Than I ever thought I might   
  
Goten and Trunks were out on a Dragonball hunt with Videl. They had finally come to an agreement of wishing for an amusement park with lots of food. {AN: If you watch the movie, Trunks wants to wish for his own amusement park with rides for free, and Goten wants lots of sweets.}  
Now they were sleeping in a small village for the night, and were sprawled out happily. Goten had his elbow in Trunks's stomach, while Trunks draped a leg over Goten. Both were snoring soundly.   
  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever   
'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.   
  
Goten watched in dismay as the spaceship took off with Pan in it...instead of him. He thought of several nice things to call his niece as he saw his one hope of getting Trunks out from the media's eyes for once disappear.  
He sighed in total defeat. He had to sit here one earth, worrying about his friend. An unexpected lump came to his throat.   
  
My life has been such a whirlwind   
Since I saw you   
I've been running round in circles in my mind   
And it always seems   
That I'm following you girl   
'Cause you take me to the places   
That I'd known I'd never find   
  
Goten stared out the window in chem class. He had tried to pay attention, but there were distractions...specifically Trunks playing soccer (or football, or baseball, or something else, depending on the week) in his PE class. Damn, he looked good in the tank-top outfit he was wearing.  
Needless to say, everyone wondered why Goten's chem grades had been so bad that semester.   
  
And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the wind  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer  
Than I ever thought I might   
  
The first fusion...Goten remembered it clearly. It had been very interesting, to become one being where he had been two.   
Later on, Gotenks had been brought about just for kicks..or so Goten said when he initialized the fusion. (Trunks usually followed, as far as fusion went, but when he started the fusion, he used the same excuse.)  
Fusion...there was no words to describe it, but it tied him tighter to Trunks than ever before. There was no experience like being one with someone.   
  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever   
'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore!   
  
Goten came back to reality midst thunderous applause from the patrons of the bar, and shook his head to clear it. Blushing, he said, "Thank you. I'd like to dedicate that song to my best friend. I just wish I had the stregnth to confess my feelings."   
Out in the audience, two girls high-fived each other, and one shadowy figure stopped the camcorder with great satisfaction.  
Damn...most useful human invention I've ever seen.   
Trunks gaped. Then he shook his head, wondering if he was going deaf. A blush overcame his face, and he stepped back into the shadows, trying to decide if this was some kind of joke on him.  
Goten walked past, then, not looking in either direction, just leaving the bar. He looked so sad...then Trunks knew that there was no joke being played on him. It was only reality that he had witnessed.  
"Goten..." he whispered.   
Goten walked home on the street, hands in his pockets, and head bent down, as he concentrated on kicking the pebble by his foot along the sidewalk.  
Suddenly something cold and soft landed on his nose. Looking up, he saw the sky fill with thousands of dancing snowflakes. That's right, it's Christmas Eve... he remembered. His family didn't stricly follow Christmas meanings and doctrine, but they usually exchanged small gifts and had turkey. But this year, there seemed to be nothing to celebrate. He looked back down at the pebble by his left boot, and resumed kicking it.   
Trunks watched Goten kicking the pebble along the sidewalk. His friend could look cute, even doing that. He wasn't wearing a coat...he must be freezing. Goten seemed to distracted to care about the cold.  
Trunks took a deep breath. Knowing or not knowing that Goten returned his feelings didn't make the task ahead any easier. It was still the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, and would probably always remain the hardest thing he ever did. Taking one more deep breath, he flew down to confront Goten.   
  
Goten yelped, as Trunks popped up in front of him, floating upside down, with his face at the same level as Goten's.  
"What are you, Trunks, a damned bat?" he yelled. "You scared me half to death!"  
"Sorry," Trunks apologized sheepishly, then grew serious. "Goten, we need to talk."  
"You're talking, I'm listening. So?" Goten replied.  
"Goten! I'm serious!" Trunks said, half-laughing in spite of himself.  
Goten wasn't really listening. He was thinking how sexy Trunks looked with his hair hanging down below his body.  
"Goten! Are you listening?" Trunks said, realizing his friend's attention was...elsewhere. Quickly he righted himself and touched down lightly on the ground.  
"Huh? I'm sorry, did you say something?" Goten wondered.  
Trunks just looked at Goten, his ice blue eyes boring into chocolate ones, boring into the depths of Goten's soul. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Trunks said, "Goten, I heard."  
Goten gasped, and whirled, facing away from Trunks. God, not what I'm thinking he heard.  
Hot hands grabbed his shoulders, forced him around.   
"Now you listen here, Son Goten...look at me!" Trunks forced Goten's chin up. Then he smiled. "I'm glad you told me, if unintentionally."  
"Wha-?" Goten gasped.  
"Goten...do you know how long I've waited to hear that from you?" Trunks said, and without waiting for Goten to reply, he grabbed the back of Goten's head, and forced his cold lips on to his own hot ones.  
Two bodies instantly melted together with a touch of desperation, coming from being held back too long. Two sets of lips locked in a duel. Trunks held Goten possesively, while Goten only wanted to be held. Finally, the lovers had found each other.  
  
  



	10. Dreams 10- Trunks

Chapter 10- I Just Wanna Hold You Close   
  
I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you...   
  
The next morning, Bra woke up late. She and Pan had seen everything that happened the night before, and had gone out for ice cream to celebrate.  
She stumbled down the stairs, and went to the breakfast table, still dresses in her PJ's.  
Vegeta was silently smiling to himself about something, and Trunks was setting up a place at the table for....somebody special.  
Bulma shook her head. Why was everyone acting so weird? Was she missing something here? "Trunks, who's that place for?"  
"Goten," he answered.  
Bra perked up and Vegeta snickered happily.  
Bulma shook her head again. "What is it with you and that boy?"  
Trunks smiled. "You'll see....soon enough."  
Bra sent a smile in Trunks' direction. He knew what it was for. Bu the odd thing was that his dad was smiling too. Almost like he accomplished something.  
Bulma set food out for the family. As usual, Bra chomped on it like it was the last food left on the earth, and Vegeta ate it so fast he didn't even chew, then demanded more. But the odd thing was that Trunks just sat there, and kept looking at his watch.  
Somebody knocked on the door. Bulma turned to get it.  
"I'll get it!" Trunks yelled, getting up and rushing to the door.  
Goten stood outside. "Hi, Trunks!" he said, smiling playfully.  
Trunks smiled back. It felt great to have a boyfriend. To him, much better than having a girlfriend.  
He showed Goten into the house and they sat down at the table.  
Bulma smiled. "Hello, Goten."  
"Hi!" He answered.  
Goten put his hand on Trunks's leg.   
Bulma just stared.  
"Er....Mom? There's something I have to say."  
Bulma paled. How she had dreaded this happening. "Y-yes?" "I'm gay."  
Bra dropped her fork. My, that had been straight out. Vegeta just smiled.  
"Haha! Well of course your happy!" Bulma said, hoping it was what he meant but knowing that it wasn't.  
Goten shifted in the chair. "He doesn't mean it like that..."  
"...Yeah, mom. I mean I like guys."  
She shook her head. "Of course you don't!"  
"Look.." Trunks stated. "I'll prove it." He cupped Goten's chin in his hand gently, and gave his a passionate kiss.  
*THUMP!* Bulma fell to the ground.  
Everybody rushed to help her.  
After she was revived, she yelled, "VEGETA! Do something, our son is gay!" Vegeta smiled. "So?"  
Trunks, Bulma, Bra, and Goten all gasped.  
"Yeah, yeah....And you owe me, boy! If it wasn't for me, you two would still be closet gays!"  
Bulma turned an walked out of the room, closely follow by Vegeta who was going to try and calm her down.  
Bra just sat there. "I'm really happy for you both," she said, with a grin that was 100% real.   
  
"Bulma, for Dende's sake..." Vegeta began.  
"I can't believe you're on their side!" she sobbed.  
"Why not? You Humans can be so stupid sometimes...see, back on Vejitasei, there were very few women. Unlike the fifty/fifty chance of humans having a daughter, for Saiyans it was a small ten percent. So...we had to take male company most of the time. Plus with battles all the time, a man might not say his girl very often."  
"....."  
"Did you ever love a man?" Bulma asked finally.  
"I was the prince of Vejitasei. I had to bear an heir," Vegeta said in his know-it-all tone.  
"That didn't answer the question," Bulma said. Her tears had stopped running in her curiosity.  
"..... Maybe once," Vegeta finally said. "But it no longer matters."   
  



	11. Dreams 11- Pan

Chapter 11: Wrap around your dreams  
  
Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions  
I keep my visions to myself  
It's only me  
Who wants to wrap around your dreams and...   
  
Chichi was angry. You could tell, because she kept slamming around the dishes. Finally she looked up. "Has anyone seen Goten? He didn't come home last night."  
Gohan and Videl shook their heads while Pan played with her food. "Pan," Chichi said, "Weren't you taking him out to meet some friend of yours?"  
"Yeah, but then I left him and went out to get ice cream with Bra. Haven't seen him since."  
Gohan got that peeved look on his face. "Pan, tell your grandmother the truth."  
Pan's eyebrows turned down stubbornly.  
"Pan..." Gohan warned, standing up.  
"Well, where Goten went is something he has to tell you!" Pan blurted.  
"Oh?" Chichi raised her eyebrow. "Pan, if you don't tell me where-" she was cut off by Gohan, who told them that Goten was approaching the house. He came in, whistling.  
"Goten, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN???" Chichi shrieked.  
Goten got that oh-geez look on his face. "Uh...Mom, I'm 21 years old. I can take care of myself, and where I spend the night is my business."  
"Cmon, Mom, Dad, Goten has something to say to Grandma," Pan said, pulling them out of the room.  
"Uh...no, Pan, wait, how do I tell her...?" Goten said, a large sweattear appearing on the back of his head.  
"Just like Trunks," she whispered in his ear, passing by him.  
"What? I can't just say it! This is MOM I'm talking about here! Hey, how'd you know about that anyway?"  
"I was hiding outside the window," Pan replied, just as she shut the door.  
"Pan, what's this all about?" Gohan asked, sternly. Videl just sighed. She knew Pan would only say what she wanted to, though she already had a good idea what was going on.  
"I won't tell," said Pan, with her brows still drawn downwards.  
Suddenly sobbing came from the kitchen. "Er...I think he told her..." Pan said.  
"Told her WHAT?" Gohan yelled getting mad. Pan opened the door to see Chichi clinging to Goten's legs, sobbing, and Goku, who had just walked in, scratching his head in confusion.  
"What's wrong, Chichi?" he asked.  
"What's wrong???WHAT'S WRONG? MY YOUNGEST SON IS GAY, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!!!!!  
Gohan passed out with a thump, and Videl looked down, biting her lip.  
"Everyone's freaking out because he's happy?" Goku asked, puzzled.  
"It means-" Chichi said through clenched teeth, "that he likes BOYS."  
"So do I," Goku said. "I like Vegeta, and Gohan and Goten, and Krillin, Trunks, and Yamucha-"  
"I don't think we're understanding each other," Chichi said. "Let me put it bluntly: He likes to have SEX with MEN!"  
Goku's eyes got really wide. "You can do that?"  
Everyone sighed. Chichi ran off to cry on the phone with Bulma.   
  
Over at Capsule Corp...  
Vegeta picked up the ringing phone.  
"Hello, Capsule Corporation," he said, more cheerfully than usual.   
"VEGETA, PUT BULMA ON THE PHONE RIGHT NOW! OUR SONS ARE GAY TOGETHER!!!!"  
Vegeta held the phone away from his ear, wincing in pain. Then he changed his mind and hung it up.  
"Who was on the phone, Papa?" Bra asked from the couch.  
"Oh, just some screaming woman," Vegeta rep;ied, going back to the gravity room.   
  



	12. Dreams 12- Bra

Chapter 12- Dreams of Loneliness   
  
Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?  
Dreams of loneliness...  
Like a heartbeat...drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering what you had...  
And what you lost  
And what you had...  
And what you lost   
  
Goten had left his house, and decided to go to Trunks' to get away from all commotion. He was tired of his mom yelling, tired of his brother trying to calm her down, and most of all tired of his dad asking him to explain how gay sex worked.  
Bra was sitting at the table when he came in the back door. "Hello Goten-Chan!" She said, with a smile.  
He waved, happy that this house was a lot calmer than his. Bra was eating lunch, Vegeta was training, and Bulma had locked herself in her room. But still, that was much better than having her run around like his mom did. "Hi! Is..err...Trunks around?"  
She looked pleased he asked. "Trunks! Something sweet just came for you!"  
Trunks ran in. "Goten!" He gave a him quick kiss on the cheek. To him, it felt like heaven. Then his face turned serious. "How did it go over?"  
"What?" Goten and Bra asked at the same time. Trunks shot Bra a don't-eavesdrop look.  
"With your mom? Did she flip?"  
He nodded slowly. "Yeah. Everybody flipped, except for Pan. And Videl wasn't too bad."  
Trunks sighed. "I figured she would....Well, at least everybody knows now. Its nice to have some freedom."  
Goten nodded.  
"No so..." Bra said. She was still listening, to spite the nasty look Trunks gave her.  
They both looked confused.  
"What about France?"  
They looked confused. "France?" Goten asked.  
"Yeah, that girl of yours..."  
"Oh, man! I forgot got all about Paris!" he said.  
Bra sighed. "Oh, gomen. Paris. Well...I could break the news to her, seeing as I'm a nice person and all."  
Goten looked relieved. "You could?"  
"Yeah, just give her a call."  
"What should I say?"  
She thought. "Just tell her you have to meet her to tell her something important."  
"But aren't you telling her?"  
"Yeah, but just....just do it!"  
He dialed the number quickly.  
****************************************************  
Paris sat under a tree in the park. She hated being late for her photo shoots, but what she wouldn't do for Goten.  
"Paris?" A young girl asked.  
She turned to see a girl with long blue-green hair. "Do I know you?"  
Bra sat down. "I'm a friend of Goten's. I figured it was you."  
Paris sighed. "Where is he?"  
"Well...." she began, "I'm supposed to tell you something about Goten today..."  
"Yes?"  
"He's gay."  
He eyes widened. "He's happy? Happy about what?"  
Bra shook her head. "Oh, you mean the other kind of gay! G-G.....Goten....." A tear rolled down her cheek. She really liked him.  
Bra couldn't help at feel bad for the girl that she once envied. "If you cared about him, you would be happy for him."  
Paris looked up. "Yeah, I guess....But now what do I tell my manager? I was going out with the son of Son Goku, and it turns out he was gay!"  
Bra just smiled. "How about going out with a guy that was trained by Son Goku?"  
She looked confused. "You are a very silly girl.....But who do you mean?"  
"Well..." Bra began. "His name is Ubuu...  
****************************************************  
"How did it go?" Goten asked when Bra walked in.  
"Good, if you ask me!"  
Trunks gave her a funny look. "Good?"  
"Yeah," Bra began. "She has a date with Ubuu on Monday."  
*Big anime sweatdrop* "Ubuu?!?" Goten and Trunks said.  
"Yep..."  
****************************************************  
Later that night, Trunks walked into Bra's room. She was drawing something.  
"Bra, we have to talk..."  
"About what?" She said, pushing the drawing to the side of her desk.  
"Me and Goten..."  
Bra giggled. "What? You're not gay anymore?"  
He got a serious look. "Bra! This is serious..."  
"OK, geez!"  
"Well....it's about Capsule Corp....I'm wondering if it's a good idea for me to keep running it."  
"Why not?"  
"Well, the president is always under the media's eyes, so Goten and I would have to be really careful..."  
"Trunks...What are you getting at?  
"Well....." He paused for a moment. "Would you like to be president?"  
"WHAT?!?" she yelped, her jaw almost touching the floor.  
"I asked if you wanted to run the company."  
Tears rolled down from her eyes. "Trunks...you're the best big brother ever!" Bra gave him a giant hug that made his eyes bulge out. ^_^  
Bra reached for something on her desk. The picture. "Here...This is for you."  
He looked at it and smiled.  
Bra turned and walked out of the room to go call Pan.  
In his hand, he held a beautiful picture of him and Goten.....  
  



	13. Dreams 13- Goten

Chapter 13: Freedom is a Kiss   
  
The sweetest song is silence  
That I ever heard  
Funny how your feet  
In dreams never touch the earth  
In a world full of princes,  
Freedom is a kiss  
But the prince hides his face  
From dreams in the mist   
  
"Aggggggh!" Goten yelled. "Why is everyone in this house always staring at me? Stop it! I'm trying to concentrate on my homework!"  
Pan didn't look up from where she was doing the breakfast dishes. Ever since Goten's "announcement" she had pretty much had to take over the running of the household. Chichi was pretty much in shock, and Videl was trying to be elsewhere, since she figured it was a family crisis, and wasn't sure where she fell in.  
"That's why you don't wait until two days before school starts to do your work, Goten. I know you and Trunks were having fun finally actually being together, but that's no excuse."  
Goten goggled. "You sound like 'Kaasan."  
"Well, I'm doing her job, aren't I?"  
He sighed. "Yeah, I'm going out to the park or somewhere to get some work done."   
He finished his work quickly, once he got peace and quiet, but didn't want to go home. After all, his family was driving him mad.  
He leaned his head back against the tree with a sigh. He was going to crack if his family didn't stop acting like he was a plague carrier or something.  
Warm arms wrapped around him from behind. "Rough day?" Trunks murmured.  
"Yeah, how could you tell?" Goten asked with a smile.  
"The way you sighed," Trunks smiled.  
"Ugh, my family..." Goten groaned.  
"You know, I never would have guessed that you'd have a harder time than me with the family..."  
"Me neither," Goten said ruefully. "I can't believe Vegeta is just letting this go."  
"You're telling me...my dad and sis are cool with this, but my mom keeps bursting out in tears. She thinks she can guilt me out of loving you. Like it'd be that easy." He pulled Goten backwards so the boy was resting against him. "Relax...you deserve a break, if I know what you've been putting up with."  
"But anyway, I was thinking..."  
"Yeah?" Goten asked.  
"Well, we could get an apartment near the college. I mean, both of us want to get out of the house, and no one would assume we were anything more than casual friends."  
Goten slowly nodded. "Any reason we can't move out tomorrow?"  
"I don't see why not, Trunks said.   
"Goten, where are you going?" Chichi asked the next morning when he passed her carrying a large box effortlessly.  
"I'm moving out, Mom," Goten said flatly.  
"What??!!?" Chichi shrieked, getting that I'm-gonna-start-crying look.  
"I'm tired of my entire family looking at me like I'm some kind of a FREAK!!!" Goten yelled right back.  
"So," Pan said, materializing from the kitchen, "You and Trunks have an apartment, now? My little Goten's all grown up," she began to tease.  
Goten rolled his eyes at his niece. "Here's our address," he said, handing Pan a paper. "You can bring the rest of the family if they ever calm down."  
"OK," she said. "See ya, 'Ji-san."  
"You too, Pan," he said, winking at her.   
School started the next day, much to the boys' dismay. At lunch, they met up with all their old friends. They'd decided not to act like anything had changed between them.  
"So, you two got fed up of living with your folks and decided to be roommates, huh?" a red-haired girl, Cocina, asked. "Yeah, the folks were driving both of us crazy," Goten replied. "Especially me."  
Noritore, a short, dark boy, asked, "Hey, anyone seen Fusiru?"  
"Nuh-uh," said a tall girl with wedged black hair named Bue.  
"Uh...Trunks and I have to go fix up the apartment," Goten said, wanting to spend time alone with his boyfriend.  
Trunks nodded.  
"OK, see you! Hope you get moved in OK..." Noritore said.  
"Yeah, it must be nice to be on your own, finally," Cocina added with a smile.  
Trunks nodded his thanks, and took off running, Goten close behind.  
"What's wrong, Bue?" Cocina asked, seeing her friend frowning.  
"I think they were lying," Bue said.  
Cocina and Noritore exchanged glances. When Bue said someone was lying, she was usually right.  
"I'm gonna follow them," she continued.  
"Bue, have you ever seen how fast those two can run?"  
"Don't worry, I'll keep up," Bue said with a wink, running off.   
Trunks and Goten were sitting a little ways off campus in a shady clearing, feeding each other lunch, when Trunks sat up suspiciously.  
"Something wrong, Trunks?" Goten asked.  
"I thought I heard someone sneeze," Trunks said. He raised his voice. "OK, if someone's out there, come out now."  
A tall, leggy blond stalked out of the bushes, pouting.  
"Oh, it's you, Fusiru," Trunks said.  
"Damned right it's me. So, you two like each other? Isn't that nice?" Her tone of voice was the usual sarcasm, but Trunks could tell she didn't really mean it that way. Sarcastic and mean were the only two real settings her mind frame had. She had another setting, completely flipped, but it didn't qualify as a real mind frame.  
"Fusiru, it's rude to eavesdrop," Trunks said with a sigh.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't give a damn if it's rude," Fusiru sneered. "So, were you planning on telling the others?"  
"Are you nuts?" Trunks yelled.  
"Of course not," she smirked, then suddenly took off running.  
"Ahh! Come back here," Goten yelled, jumping up, Trunks hard on his heels.  
"Hey, everybody," Fusiru yelled ahead of her. "Trunks and Goten are-" she was cut off by the two jumping on her at the same time.  
A large wrestling match broke out, until Trunks found himself staring down the barrel of the gun. Fusiru had gone into "flipped" mode.  
"Yup, that's right, Trunks and Goten are lovers!" Fusiru yelled. Then she released Trunks, seeing no further reason to hold hostages.  
Everyone stared.  
"Eh-heh, good joke, Furisu?" Goten tried.  
"Goten..." Cocina said slowly, "I have never known Fusiru to joke..."  
Goten and Trunks exchanged uh-oh glances.  
"Ooooh! That's so sweet!" Cocina said suddenly, grabbing Trunks in a bear hug.   
Blue faced, Trunks said, "MMMph, Cocina, lemme go, I can't breathe!"  
"Sorry," she said, releasing him.  
Suddenly a *thump* was heard as Noritore keeled over.  
"Huh, delayed reaction," Goten muttered. "Hey, could you guys not tell anyone else?"  
"Sure, whatever," Fusira muttered.  
Cocina nodded. "No prob, guys."  
"Say, where'd Bue go?" Trunks asked, looking around.  
"She went after you. Probably got lost again," Cocina said.  
"Oh," Trunks said, used to the "directionally disinclined" Bue.  
  



	14. Chapter 14- Trunks

Trunks gathered up the dragon balls on his bed, looking over all seven. It had taken him a short a time to collect them, but he had been saving them for a special wish. He sighed and sat down. How could he explain what he wanted to wish for to Goten? Trunks wondered what his boyfriend would think.  
He gulped and hid them back in the closet when Goten walked into the room. Goten saw Trunks putting something far back in the closet. "Hey Trunks, whatcha doin'?" He said winking.   
"I was...errr....cleaning, yeah that's it! This closet is a mess!" Trunks said shaking his head. It wasn't very convincing.   
"You never clean....What are you hiding from me?" He tried to peer around Trunks' shoulder.   
"Nothing...." Trunks shut the closet and leaned against it.   
"..What's in there?"   
"NOTHING, OKEY?!" Trunks yelled.   
Goten sighed. Lately Trunks was being very suspicious and quick tempered. He definitely had a secret. But the question was...What? Goten worried maybe Trunks had found somebody else, and didn't love him anymore, so he decided to forget about whatever was in the closet.   
"Ok, ok! Never mind! Lets go get something to eat.." He pinched Trunks' butt when he was walking out the door. As soon as he left, Trunks breathed a sigh of relief and walked out after him. His secret was safe...For now. ************************************************************************Goten was cooking diner and Bra and Pan were over at their house. They had been living together for about a year, and the two girls came over to visit them a lot. They were very happy for the two, and were the only people in the family who treated them normal. The others had accepted it by now, but it still was never the same with their mothers. ChiChi and Bulma still treated them differently then before. Goku was confused, as usual and only blinked when they held hands or something of the sort. It was obvious that he wanted to ask them questions, but ChiChi told him not to. And Vegeta...There was something up with him. He seemed in a way sad when he saw them together, but other then that everything was fine with him.   
When Trunks made his way into the kitchen, Goten started thinking about what happened earlier, but tried his best to forget about it. "Konnichi wa, Trunks!" Pan and Bra said at the same time, then started to laugh. They were almost sisters, and they did things like that a lot.   
"Hey.." He replied, and sat down at the table. Goten set out the food for them. It was very bad chicken. But they all ate it anyway- since they were saiyans and didn't really care. After dinner Bra and Pan announced they were going to Bra's house, because Pan was sleeping over. "I'll drive you." Trunks said. "Its much two late for two girls like you to be walking home alone!"   
"Trunks! We're saiyans, remember?" Pan said.   
"Yeah, but I still don't want to make you walk alone." He waved his hand to Goten and the girls got their jackets. When they were gone, Goten went up to his and Trunks' room to....investigate. ************************************************************************Goten opened the closet slowly. He was expecting to find another guys' picture or something in there, but what he DID find shocked him even more. The dragon balls. Why would Trunks hide them from him? He picked one of them up in his hand. Just then he heard somebody open the door downstairs. (Kuso! Trunks is home!) he thought, and he tried to put the ball back, but tripped on his shoelace an fell right on his face, instead! Trunks walked in and saw him on the floor holding the dragon ball. "Goten...What are you doing?"   
Goten got up to his feet. "Nothing just.....Why were you hiding this from me?" He held the ball out.   
Trunks sighed. "I don't think you need to know..."   
"Yes I do! Tell me! What were you gonna use it for?" He sat on the end of the bed. "I...Had an idea, its dumb, really. Since I decided against my idea, I was just storing them in there."   
Goten raised on eyebrow. "And what was your idea?" ************************************************************************"YOU WANT A KID?" Goten said really loud.   
Trunks sighed. "Yes..."   
"Why?"   
"I don't know...Don't; you think it would be nice to have our own son? One we could train and raise together......?"   
Goten thought. "Yes...But the kid would have two dads! Wouldn't that be a little weird?" "No, he would have Bra and Pan around to help raise him...." Trunks looked like he was going to cry. "Never mind, it was a dumb idea..."   
Trunks looked so sad, Goten felt bad for him. "It wasn't a stupid idea...."   
"Then you WANT to ask the dragon for a son?" He said, getting some hope in his eyes. "I'll think about it..." ************************************************************************"What is your wish?" The dragon boomed in its deep, dragon voice. Goten gulped. He still couldn't believe that Trunks had talked him into this. He just hoped his mom wouldn't flip out.   
"Oh eternal dragon, we wish for a child!" Trunks yelled.   
"Your wish...is my command!" The dragon's eyes glowed red and it disappeared. The two of them looked around. They couldn't see a little boy anywhere. Then they heard a baby crying. Goten ran to see where it was coming from. He spotted the baby, wrapped in a cloth, on the side of their house. His mouth dropped open. ************************************************************************"A girl!!! What are we gonna do now, huh?" Goten yelled. The little girl was dressed now, and sitting on Trunks' lap.   
"I think she's cute!" he said, tickling her.   
"Yeah but...She doesn't have a mom! You should have been more specific!" Goten said, more calmly because he noticed that the little girl WAS really cute. She looked like him and Trunks, all rolled into one person. Black hair, with blue eyes. The dragon had done a good job creating her.   
"I know but...." Trunks just smiled. "Should we name her?"  
"Y...Yeah, I guess. How about...Trunksett?"   
"Nah...What about.....Mary?" Goten shook his head.   
They had to think of something good. " How about....Chanson!"   
Trunks' eyes lit up. "That's great! So her name is Chanson?"   
"Sure." The little girl was wiggling around in Trunks' lap and looking very happy.   
  



	15. Epilogue- Close

Author's notes: Lookie! After a year, I finally hooked up with Audrey Mary again. ^_^ After going over ideas for this with her, I was finally able to write the epilogue. And here it is!  
  
"…Well I've known you forever  
We complete each other's thoughts  
Ain't like we never got in trouble  
It's just we've never gotten caught  
And if you have a secret  
It's in me you can confide  
And if we ever get split up  
I'll always be on your side…"  
-Soul Asylum, Close  
  
"Happy birthday dear Chanson, happy birthday to you!" the gang sang, a big-eyed now five Chanson clinging to Goten's leg.  
Paris giggled, and pushed her own five-year-old daughter forward with a gift.  
"Here, Chan-chan!" Euterpe said, offering the gift.  
Chanson cheerfully ripped it open to reveal a brand new gi, blue fabric sewn and embroidered expertly with Chanson's own personal symbol. "Wow!" she squealed, holding it up against her body. "Let's go spar, 'Terpe-chan!"  
Goten grabbed her before she could run off. "Not yet. Grandpa Vegeta, Aunt Bra, Marron and Pan all have gifts for you still. Don't be rude."  
"Oh, OK," the little girl said, somewhat disappointed, putting down the gi and turning to the other gifts.  
Marron laughed, stooping to hug the girl. "Here, I think you'll like this," she said, handing Chanson a smaller box.  
"Oooh, pretty!" Chanson exclaimed, admiring the silver musical note necklace she pulled from the box. "Thank you, Kaasan." Marron was listed legally as Chanson's mother, and was treated very much that way.  
Bulma was the one with the connections to make a fake birth certificate- some things were very difficult to do without them. Bra and Pan had a fit when they found out Marron would be listed as the mother. Bulma had to very patiently explain that Marron was the best choice for several reasons. Number one, she didn't want to favor either Bra or Pan, and get the other one angry. Two, Goten and Marron could pass for Chanson's parents. Three, she was older. And four, it would be rather odd to have to treat an aunt or a cousin like her mother as well. To appease the younger girls, Bra and Pan became Chanson's godmothers.  
Bulma stepped forward with her own gift. Chanson unwrapped it to reveal a new Capsule Corp innovation, a small, handheld computer. She began gushing about how Chanson would be starting school in the fall, and she'd need the computer, and….  
Vegeta, standing behind Bulma, rolled his eyes and slipped Chanson a small package, which she opened while Bulma was occupied. Chanson grinned- Grandpa Vegeta might act tough, but he usually had the best gifts. She gathered that he thought Bulma was being stupid, and whatever was in the package was probably something more fun. Her suspicions were confirmed as the package yielded some yummy but very expensive candy. Vegeta winked at her, and she quickly stowed it in her back pocket before Bulma could notice.  
Bra had already given her gift to Chanson- she'd taken her niece on a shopping trip. Trunks jokingly said that Chanson had spent too much time with Bra and Pan, since she seemed to have taken on some of both of their personalities. She had Pan's love of fighting and Bra's love of shopping, and, on occasion, drove Goten and Trunks up the wall by wanting to do _everything_.  
Pan, who had apparently coordinated with Paris or Ubuu (whichever parent had picked out Euterpe's gift to Chanson), gave her a set of hairpieces to match- "Because girl fighters have trouble keeping hair out of their eyes!" Among them were plain hair ties, some clips, and, of course, a bandana- all in blue, of course.  
There were only a couple people missing, Goten noted. His mother- that was no surprise. But he'd kind of hoped his father would show up. He sighed. Who was he kidding? _Vegeta_ had been more of a father to him at times that Goku. At least he'd been around. Goten had finally gotten to meet his own father, and almost immediately he'd taken off to train some boy who was apparently more important than his own son.  
Not that he held it against Uubu. Uubu was really a very nice guy, and he was glad that he was happy with Paris.  
Suddenly, as if Goten had willed it to happen, he felt Goku's ki approaching. Seconds later, the great Saiyan entered the house, not bothering to knock. Goten rolled his eyes. Some things never changed. (Although Goten had finally gotten fed up and told his father the facts of life…the male way, so Goku no longer asked about that. However, Goten thought he might be scarred for life, or at least permanently embarrassed. His father asked a lot of questions! He also had a greater appreciation for what his mother went through.)  
Goku slipped through the assembled guests to where Chanson was sitting, handing her something and talking softly to her. Goten could see her eyes get really wide as she nodded vigorously. Goten nudged Trunks. "Hey, I think he's giving her the bo staff."  
"Wow, that's nice of him," Goten said.  
Goku, approaching, picked up their conversation. "Yeah, well…I don't use it anymore, and I figure she might have some fun with it. And it's too good of an artifact to be sitting around collecting dust."  
"Appreciated all the same," Goten said with a smile.  
From the corner of his eye, Trunks noticed his father watching them. "Tousan? Did you want something?" Vegeta blinked and…blushed?  
"Er…yeah. Could you and Goten come with me for a minute?"  
"Sure," Trunks agreed for both of them, elbowing Goten to get him to come along.  
In the kitchen, away from the guests, Vegeta pulled a package out of his back pocket. "Here."  
"Huh?" Goten said.  
"This is for the two of you- I…" Vegeta had to struggle to say what he wanted to. "I commend you for staying together for so long, through trials, and for managing to find each other despite the stupid gender restrictions of this planet. Made this awhile ago- been saving it to give to you."  
"Thanks," Trunks said, puzzled. It felt like a video tape, but of…what?  
He scowled. "And I'm glad my son found someone more…worthwhile than that shiftless, whiny, angst-y writer your sister's dating. And I don't say it much, but…I'm proud of you for having the courage to confess your feelings- something I could never do, much less to the ones I love."   
"We all know you love us, Tousan," Trunks said. Vegeta glared at him.  
"Don't say the "L" word around Vegeta," Goten teased.  
"Not everyone knows…" Vegeta muttered.  
"Eh?"  
Bulma poked her head into the room. "He's referring to some guy he has a crush on," she teased him.  
"Onna!" Vegeta protested.  
Trunks and Goten exchanged looks. "Oh?"  
Bulma nodded. "Back when you two first got together, he was trying to talk me around, in his own little way. Somehow the conversation led to him, and he confessed that he loved a guy once, but he said it didn't matter anymore."  
"Oh, I think it obviously does to him," Goten said, wrapping his arm around Trunks. "But I guess I see your point- I am glad I have Trunks."  
Bulma nodded, and grabbed Vegeta by the ear. "Now come out and socialize, and no cheating on me if you ever _do_ confess- wait until I'm dead. You'll have plenty of time, since you say Saiyans live longer than humans."  
Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was interesting.  
"You can say that again."  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too. "  
  
Marron poked her head into the kitchen. "Awww…look, they're all snuggled up sleeping." Indeed, Trunks and Goten were sacked out on the kitchen floor.  
"More like sprawled all over each other," Pan said, sticking her head in underneath Marron's. "But they _are_ cute."  
Bra giggled from behind them. "The party wore them all out! Some Saiyans they are!"  
Marron hugged Pan. "Let's stay together…just like them."  
Bra snorted. They both turned to look at her. "What?" Pan asked.  
"Nothing," she replied innocently. "Except that you two have such an on-again off-again relationship! You spend almost as much time fighting as you do making out. And that's a lot of time!"  
Pan glared at her, and Marron looked mildly offended. "Honestly, we're not that bad!"  
Bra snorted again. "You're like a couple of guys!" She paused, reconsidering. "No, you're worse. I remember Trunks and Goten. The first month they were sappy, _then_ they were walking bundles of hormones, and then they went back to being sappy again."  
"Whatever," Pan said, in the "drop it because I know I've lost" tone of voice.  
"Come on," Marron said. "We should get Chanson to bed."  
"OK," Pan agreed, as Marron closed the door softly behind her.  
  
It wasn't until later that Trunks and Goten watched the video. Goten asked Trunks what happened to it, and Trunks had to go fetch it so Goten could see what was on it  
"Hey, this is the karaoke bar where…"  
"Yeah," Goten grumbled. "I can't believe he was filming me."  
"Oh, I think it was kind of sweet. Don't tell him I said that."  
"Don't worry, I won't. I want you in one piece, you know."  
Trunks grinned. "I'm sure you do."  
"Hentai."   
"You know it."  
"…Do you think your dad will ever….?"  
"No idea. He's got that schoolboy mentality going. You know, 'I must tease everyone I care about so they don't know it?'"  
Goten snorted. "No kidding. I hope he does, though. He's been the most supportive of anyone, except maybe Bra and Pan."  
"It seems like he's more so, because we weren't expecting it of him."  
On the video, Goten walked up onstage. "Enough extra recording time," Goten muttered.  
"Hush," Trunks returned. "I wanna hear your beautiful voice."  
Goten blushed, and rested his head on Trunks' shoulder as the music washed over them.  
  
Upstairs, Marron was sitting on the floor reading Chanson and Euterpe a bedtime story, since the little redhead was spending the night. Pan had her arms wrapped around the blond from behind, and Marron was smiling.  
Vegeta gazed up at the night sky, looking for the spot where his home planet used to be, and wishing he was still there, where he could have anyone he wanted.  
Bra was out with her boyfriend, blushing as he recited a poem that he wrote for her.  
And Goku slept on, snoring loudly, completely oblivious to the fact that someone, somewhere, might be thinking about him.  



End file.
